Maryland Claw
Maryland Claw is Dr. Claw's mother. Just like her son's and her husband, she is a criminal mastermind. She also raises her two grandsons, William and Talon. Suprisingly, Claw is willing to take orders from his mother. Unlike her son's, she wears a gray glove with a net instead of a claw. Her face was seen as "Marilyn" in Erasing Gadget, prior to marrying and adopting the Claw surname. She appears again in the 2015 series episode, A Hole in One. She looks totally different from her appearance in Gadget and the Gadgetinis. In this episode, she aids Claw and Talon in making a sleeping donut recipe, but she only does it so she can get some peace and quiet. Her relationship with Dr. Claw is depicted as not unlike Dr. Claw's relationship with Talon belittling her son when he fails and criticizing his ideas when her's are no better. She also admonishes him for failing to follow through with his threats encouraging him to do so. As a result both Talon and Dr. Claw fear her temper and tend to do as she says. Gallery marilyn-gadgeteraser02.jpg Claw-and-Parents.jpg Mr._&_Mrs._Claw.jpg|Maryland and her husband Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.25.23 pm.png|Maryland Claw at the park with Claw and Thaw as babies. Claws-Mother-Today.jpg Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 6.08.50 am.png Claws-Mother.jpg Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 6.12.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.05.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.05.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.05.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.05.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.06.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.06.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.06.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 9.06.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.26.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.35.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.36.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.36.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.36.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.36.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.40.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.40.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.40.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.44.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.48.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.48.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 6.48.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 7.13.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 7.13.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.40.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.40.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.41.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.41.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.41.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.41.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.47.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.47.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.47.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.47.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.47.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.47.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.56.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.57.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.57.22 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Dr claws family Category:Humans